


Sweet Relief

by bisky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling doesn't have long before Greed takes over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

It felt like years. 

Years since he had clenched his fists against the stone floor and shouted Ling’s name until he was hoarse. Years since Ling had gritted his teeth and told him to stay out of it. Years since he had watched the red light swallow his friend, and what came out hadn’t been him. It still hurt to think about that day and the day after. Calling his name, Ling’s name, and only hearing the homunculus answer. 

Again it felt like a long time. So much had happened to bring Edward here to the abandoned house in the forrest. Ling and the homunculus that consumed him had only been a passing thought in his mind through most of it. 

Some nights though. 

Some nights it consumed him. The guilt and sadness from being powerless. Sometimes he still could feel the scales and the pressure of Envy’s foot against his neck. Holding him hostage to the sight of his friend losing himself. 

Maybe it was wrong to call Ling a friend. What they had shared inside the botched portal of truth, no matter how fleeting, had been something. Edward ran his tongue along his teeth, remembering the metallic taste of blood between their wet lips. 

He had let the memory of that day in the darkness seep far into the back of his mind until now. Because now he was faced with the very person he had shared it with. 

His voice sounded far away when he said it. Telling Greed that he, Darius and Heinkel would be his minions. It seemed like the only choice, a good one though, one where he might be able to atone for letting Greed take Ling’s body in the first place. All the time denying that the thought of seeing Ling again made warmth pool in his stomach. 

Yeah, he just wouldn’t think about that. 

Slouching next to Greed on the couch in the hotel lobby he thought all of this over. It had been two weeks since they had teamed up with the homunculi and while he had seen flashes of admission in Greed’s face, Ling had still to breakthrough. Edward frowned at the thought and made a small houghing noise. 

“Don’t get indignant, short stuff.” Greed murmured to him before flashing a thin grin. 

“I don’t want to share a room with you.” He said. 

“Oh and you would rather share one with one of those two furballs over there?” Greed gestured to Darius and Heinkel who were standing at the front desk arguing about rates of some sort. Edward houghed again and crossed his arms over his tan jacket. 

Greed smiled but out of the corner of his eye Edward could see his cheek twitch. That happened a lot and every time it did Edward’s heart skipped a beat. 

Hoping that maybe...Ling was gaining some control. His reaction was premature though, Greed kept on being Greed so Edward kept on being pissy until Darius’ large body appeared in front of them and Edward perked up. He handed them both a brass key with an oval hanging off of the ring. 

“This hotel’s a little...dingy. Couldn’t we find a place nicer than this?” Greed said in his snide voice. 

“If you have some unlimited funds lying around somewhere sure, but as long as we’re-” Darius lowered his voice. “Fugitives, this is as good as it gets.” Greed sneered. 

“Yeah, Greed.” Edward spat. 

“Who’s the boss here?”

“You.” He mumbled as Greed grinned again. He slapped his hand on Edward’s back and began to speak. 

“Alright let’s get to it,” He paused. “roommate.” Edward sneered at the comment and shrugged his hand off. Darius and Heinkel in front, Edward trudging begrudgingly behind them and Greed trailing a few feet back they made their way up the thin stairwell. The walls were a green wallpaper with small flowers tracing up and down it. Edward lost his way in his thoughts while watching it past. 

Like always his thoughts came back to Alphonse. He realized now how privileged he had been to have Alphonse with him all these years. Edward sighed thinking how much he missed his younger brother. They had never been apart for so long and Edward could only hope that he and Winry were safe. 

“That’s your room.” Heinkel said, pointing to the plaque that read 203. “Don’t leave without us, just Ed though. You,” He pointed at Greed. “I don’t care.” 

Edward heard Greed mumble something about respect but he was already inside the room by that time. It was small and smelled of dirty water but unlike their sleeping bags it had a bathroom. Setting his stuff down on one of the twin beds Edward flopped backwards onto the squeaky mattress and closed his eyes. 

“Hey, no, un-uh. I get the one by the window.” Greed said. 

“The window’s over there, both beds are equally close the window!” 

“That one’s slightly closer.” Edward blew his bangs out of his face and indignantly moved his bag to the other bed. He didn’t have time for this, he thought.

“I’m taking a shower.” He said, the annoyance in his voice prominent. Greed, for once, was quiet. “What no snarky comment about how lowly it is that humans have to use water to clean ourselves instead of I don’t know...puffs of mint air blowing out of our pores.” Edward twisted his mouth, not his best comeback. 

Greed remained quiet and Edward looked over to him. They had only been together a few weeks but the idea of Greed taking something like that with stride seemed unlikely. 

Greed had an intense look on his face, his eyes were clenched shut and he mouthed something. Normally Edward would have ignored it but he looked like he was...in pain. He took a step forward but Greed raised his hand to stop him. Pressing his other hand to his temple he paused and balled his fist. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you out.” He whispered. It suddenly dawned on Edward what exactly was happening. Ling was trying to take over. 

Edward’s pulse quickened but all he could do was continue to stand where he was. Quickly, Greed turned and slammed his fist against the wall and grunted. A little while later his shoulders relaxed and his hand slipped down the wallpaper. Edward hesitated before opening his mouth to speak but he couldn’t manage to get anything out. 

Greed or Ling, Edward wasn’t really sure which, stood there for a moment more before he turned slowly and glanced up. 

“Miss me?” 

Edward’s breath hitched as he caught sight of Ling’s deep brown irises. Starting in his fingertips and slipping through the pathways of his veins, Edward felt a sense of relief wash over him. He wasn’t gone, He was standing right here and for what seemed like the first time in months Edward felt the weight of his burden lift slightly. 

Tears pricked in his eyes but he tried to cough them back. Crying at a time like this wasn’t like him but it felt so good to see Ling standing here in front of him that he didn’t know if he would be able to stop. 

“Y-you asshole! I was so worried about you!” Edward chucked the t shirt that had been balled in his fist at Ling as his voice broke. “What the hell were you thinking?” He raised his voice slightly. Now that initial euphoria of the realization that Ling was still inside there and able to come out had subsided, Edward found that he was angry

“Are you crying, Ed?” The edges of Ling’s pink lips turned up in a smirk as he spoke. 

“No!” He shouted, even though yes, he was crying. Ling frowned slightly and brushed a few strands of hair out his face. Edward pursed his lips and wiped the tear tracks off his hot cheeks. “What is wrong with you?!” 

“Wha-”

“You can’t do that Ling. You can’t...kiss me,” He lowered his voice at the last part. It was a sore subject for the both of them, he thought. It had been months and Edward still hadn’t figured out what exactly had happened in Gluttony’s stomach that night. “And then go and do that. Just leave me like that. You can’t!” Edward’s vision became hazy as tears built up in his lashline. It seemed unfair, he didn’t know why but it did. The look on Ling’s face was one of concern and  
Edward attempted to push him away as he stepped forward to encircle Edward in his arms. 

But Ling was persistent and soon Edward gave into his emotion; pressing his face into the rough material of Greed’s tunic. Ling dipped his head and pressed his lips to the side of Edward’s temple and they sat there for a long while, Edward’s fists still balled against the prince’s chest. 

Ling was the first to speak. 

“I don’t have long.” He whispered into Edward’s hair. Edward pulled away slightly and looked Ling in the eyes. Brown eyes, he reminded himself. Not purple. 

“I’m still mad at you,” He paused and smiled slightly. “but I’m glad you’re here.” His smiled faded when Ling clinched his eyes shut and pursed his lips. Edward hesitated before placing his hand on Ling’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

Ling shook his head slightly before answering. 

“He’s mad.” 

“Well, tell him to go fuck himself.” Edward said, sliding his hand down onto Ling’s shoulder. He wondered if Greed was able to experience everything Ling did and then proceeded to become embarrassed. His cheeks flushed pink as he thought about the teasing he would endure from Greed for his crying fit. 

“He said, when and where.” Ling grinned slightly and Edward rolled his eyes. 

“Ha ha I get it you share the same body, so fucking himself would require fucking you. That’s funny.” Edward said letting the sarcasm seep through his every word. Ling looked slightly hurt by it though so Edward ran his hand across his chest and smiled up at him.

“Is he bothering you?” He asked. 

“I can ignore him.” Ling blinked lazily before pulling Edward closer and leaning in. Before Edward could realize what was happening he felt Ling’s smooth lips against his. It was sweet and light. Not the heated and passionate ‘we’re-probably-gonna-die-’ kind of kiss they had shared before. 

Absentmindedly, he parted his lips slightly and Ling did the same, slipping his tongue past Edward’s teeth. His tongue was slick and warm inside his mouth and Edward almost whimpered when it left. Ling pulled away slightly and suddenly Edward felt uncharacteristically needy. 

“Come back.” He breathed pulling Ling’s body back towards him. Ling’s mouth stretched into a smile against his and he laughed breathily. “Don’t laugh at me.” Edward whispered again before kissing Ling’s wet lips. 

Ling moved his hands to Edward’s hips and pulled his pelvis closer. The action sent a shiver through Edward’s nerves and he found himself kissing messier and wetter. He pressed himself against Ling longingly; as if letting go would kill him. 

“I’ve missed you.” Ling moved his lips down and across Edward’s cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said in between light pecks to Edward’s jaw line. Edward leaned his head back and groaned, feeling the fervor in his lower body ignite. 

It had been so long since he had felt any pleasure, it seemed almost foreign as Ling ran his hand along Edward’s stomach and fingered the hem of his boxers underneath the lip of his jeans. Edward’s breath hitched when Ling’s slender hand was removed and pulled away. 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the other boy in confusion, but Ling was already messing with the clasps on the back of the weird tunic Greed wore. He muttered something in Xingese before giving up and trying to pull the tight fabric over his head. He paused and tugged idly at the shirt but it wouldn’t budge over his shoulders. 

“I could use some help here.” He said to Edward. 

“Oh. Here, turn around.” Edward ordered as he pulled at the collar of the shirt to get it over Ling’s head. “Dammit what is this?” 

“I don’t know,” His voice was muffled beneath the fabric. “but it’s definitely not my clothing of choice.” 

“You’re clothing of choice is as a little as possible, let’s be real here.” Edward said flatly as he managed to yank the weird tunic off of him. He threw it to the side and paused to look at Ling who was smiling goofily. 

“It’s very humid in my part of Xing I would pass out if I dressed like you.” He gestured to Edward’s clothing. “I mean a coat and a jacket? C’mon.” Edward punched him playfully in the arm. 

Edward followed suit and began to undress, tossing his tan coat on the floor. Abruptly, Ling hooked his arm around his waist and used his other hand fumble with unbuttoning Edward’s pants. “Let me do it.” Edward offered and began to shimmy off his tight fitting jeans while Ling continued suckling on his neck. Stumbling backwards he grasped at Ling’s skin and fell onto the bed. 

The next few moments were full of awkward wrestling to remove clothing as quickly as possible. Edward laid back on the bed as Ling climbed on top of him grasping at his erection through his boxers. 

“It was torture-watching you all this time.” Ling said through labored breaths as his fingers danced along the elastic of Edward’s boxers. 

“Really?” Edward cut off his question to gasp out wavering obscenities and hike his hips upwards as Ling grabbed hold of his cock. He moved aside to let Edward’s boxers fall to his knees. Ling ran his hands along the soft skin above where his automail started on Edward’s thigh. 

“Yes, you’re beautiful.” Arching his fingers, he delicately traced lines in Edward’s skin with his nails. Edward bite his tongue gently, holding back another slur of curses. Ling’s finger’s were nimble and made good work along his throbbing member. 

Swiftly, Ling stole an ardent kiss from Edward’s swollen lips and ran his parted lips along the cotton of Edward’s tank top until he reached his hip bones. Planting quick kisses along Edward’s protruding hip bone he pressed his forehead to Edward’s stomach and paused. 

“Is this okay?” He asked, eyes darting up to look at Edward. Edward was at a loss for words so he just nodded and bit his lower lip. 

It felt really good, to be with Ling like this. Ling seemed to know what he was doing and Edward’s mind wandered to whether he had ever done it before. Any other time the thought would have made him angry, reminding him that Ling was a year younger than him, but right then it meant nothing. Ling grabbed the thin part of his waist and kissed his lips again deep and wet. Edward paused and pulled back as much as he could to rest his cheek on Ling’s.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” He admitted in a shaky breath. The feeling of Ling smiling stretched against his face and Ling turned to kiss him delicately on the cheek.

“That’s okay...we c-can take it slow.” His face twisted in pain and he clawed at the bed sheets next to Edward’s head. 

“Ling? Are you okay, what’s wrong?” Ling fell to his side, barely being able to fit between Edward and the wall on the small bed. Edward felt his brow furrow as he looked at Ling worriedly. 

“I’m sorry Ed. I can’t- I’m not all here.” He said half heartedly before stealing a glance at Edward. Edward smiled sadly, it was cruel fate that had led him here into bed with a boy who couldn’t hold on to his own consciousness. 

“It’s okay. Just hold on as long as long as possible okay?” He sighed and pulled him his boxers so they were sitting on his hips once again.Ling absentmindedly began to the strands of hair that had fallen out of Edward’s pony tail in between his fingertips. “When will I see you again?” 

“I don’t know.” Edward nodded and bite his tongue slightly. 

Ling shifted onto his side and Edward did too, so that Ling could wrap his arms loosely around his midsection. He pressed his face into Edward’s hair and inhaled rather loudly, tickling Edward’s scalp. 

They sat like that for awhile just listening to the sound of the radiator and Darius and Heinkel playing cards on the other side of the thin wall.


End file.
